


For The Boy

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence Harry Potter, F/M, Mrs.Snape, New Teacher at Hogwarts, enemiestolovers, everythingisgoingjustpeachy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Rosemund Potter  refused to fight those she broke bread within the Great Hall in the Second Wizarding War. Her old friends aren’t happy after Voldemort is defeated by an infant. She needs a plan for her survival and Albus Dumbledore is her last resort.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something a little different. This is all experimental. Tell me what you think.

Rose tightens the clasp on her cloak and takes a deep breath. She grabs the handle of her trunk and begins walking down the hill towards Hogwarts. As per Albus’s last correspondence she was to meet him in the courtyard at midnight. With a few minutes to spare she sits on the edge of the fountain and waits to see the old Headmaster. During her schooling at Hogwarts she only went to his office, once, and it was to report that Remus, a friend of her brother’s, might be gravely ill. A few months after James, Remus, Sirius and Peter let her in on the secret. Remus did appreciate the discretion and foresight to involve Dumbledore. Remus, Sirius and Peter regarded her as a little sister of sorts. 

She was heartbroken when papers reported Sirius as a traitor to the Potters. It wasn’t long before Rose decided she would take vengeance if she were to ever see Sirius again. Death eaters weren’t just after James after he and Lily served in the war. Rose was forced into hiding after she refused to join the war effort. She couldn’t bear to fight those she once broke bread with in the Great Hall. Her friends that turned towards the Dark One were chasing her and she believed they wouldn’t stop until she’s dead. Rose was hiding with Remus but his furry little problem didn’t help matters. She left him a note before leaving him with enough money to live without being noticed. She hoped Remus wouldn’t be upset with her but Rose needed a long-term plan, a strategy, and Dumbledore seems like the right man for the job. 

“Rosemund Potter, a pleasure to see you again.” Albus walks towards the woman with open arms. 

Rose stands and hesitantly hugs the older man. 

“I’m a rotten coward.” She blinks back the tears. 

“It takes courage to ask for help. It also takes courage to live after so many around you..” Albus trails off. 

“I need asylum, or protectorate status, anything.” Rose grabs her trunk, the same one she had all those years ago for her school things. The mermaid stickers that Bellatrix charmed one evening still swim across the black now heavily worn truck. 

“And you shall have that here, and more. Come in, it’s rather cold.” Albus opens a door to the school and hurries Rose inside. 

“It feels the same.” Rose looks around and a flood of memories come back:Her chasing Sirius down the hall because he took her book, and teaming up with Bellatrix to scare underclassmen with the help of Malachi Adder, otherwise known as the Bloody Baron. 

“There will be time for reminiscing but now we should be going to my office. I have called upon the services of an old friend of yours, to help with your special circumstance.” Albus waves his wand and the door to the office opens. 

“An old friend, I left Remus because we never had a plan.” Rose stutters perhaps contacting Dumbledore was a bad idea. 

“I never said it was Remus.” Dumbledore turns back to Rose before walking in himself. 

Rose follows and sees someone from her past, but she wouldn’t consider him a friend, Severus Snape. If anything they were civil acquaintances at best and at worst they were academic rivals, nothing personal about it. Rose just wanted to be the best at potions and Severus was just in her way. James and Severus were bitter rivals but Rose never joined in on the taunts, and charms practice. If anything she sided with Lily on the matters about Severus. 

“Rosemund.” Severus says flatly. 

“Severus.” Rose replies just as nonchalant. 

“You two are getting along swimmingly.” Albus claps his hands together. 

“What does Severus have to do with my asylum?” Rose asks, noticing the iced bucket of champagne on the desk. 

“Well Severus is in my service acting as a double agent of sorts.” Albus explains. 

“A double..” Rose trails off and turns to Severus,” You joined...them.” 

Before Severus could answer Albus says “ You will not be harmed. They wouldn’t harm a loyal Death Eater’s wife.” 

“But we’re not married…” Rose’s face falls as she looks between the two men and back to the bucket. 

“Not yet.” Albus gestures over to another table with two members of Hogwarts staff, one sits a familiar face just with a few more wrinkles, it’s Professor McGonagal, and a less familiar face of a large man with a burly black beard and wild dark hair. 

Rosemund’s favorite professor was Horace Slughorne for the sole purpose of his potions class being ones she excelled in. She was also one of the first in her year to be invited into the Slug Club. She never brought a date though, mostly due to James and Sirius. Rose never knew if Professor McGonagall liked her or not. But that didn’t matter what did, is that she was there to witness whatever was about to happen. 

“You want me to marry Severus, for my protection.” Rose finally connects all of the information. 

“Yes.” Albus grabs his wand for the special ceremony that would bond the two together. 

“And you want to do this?” Rose looks towards Severus for any inclination of agreement. 

“I’d rather marry a mountain troll, but it is a part of my duty to Albus.” Severus sneers. 

“You’ll find that I look better than a mountain troll.” Rose smiled trying to break any tension between the now engaged couple. 

“Barely.” Severus spat. 

“Have you ever looked into a mirror without breaking it.” Rose tilts her head quizzically smirking. 

Minerva McGonagall coughs into her fist to cover her laugh. Rosemund Potter always had the quickest tongue and the sharpest wit to give anyone trouble whether they deserved it or not. That was one of the things Minerva liked about the young Potter, she always spoke her mind, whether it was necessary or not. 

Albus clears his throat and the two arguing adults look towards the floor. 

“So shall we begin, clasp each other’s right hand.” 

Rose holds out her hand and Severus takes it grasping it tightly. Swirling his wand around their hands Albus mutters a few phrases that she can’t make out. Gold and silver strings of magic begin twining themselves around the hands and forearms of the two. 

“Now for the vows.” Albus claps his hands together, and looks at Rose. 

Albus tells Rose what to say as he does to Severus. He looks towards Rose for her to begin. 

“I, Rosemund Flora Potter, take you Severus Tobias Snape, as my husband, may our name, bodies, and souls be bonded.” Rose hopes that this will work, she needs a safe place to stay for Harry’s sake. 

“I, Severus Tobias Snape, take you Rosemund Flora Potter, as my wife, may our name, bodies and souls be bonded.” Severus says monotonously. 

“With this ring I thee wed.” Rose's hands shake as she places the ring on Severus’s finger. 

“With this ring I thee wed.” Severus gently places the ring on her finger. 

“Perfect.” Albus claps his hands together.” Come here and sign the marriage certificate.” 

Rosemund signs her name and hands the quill to Severus. His handwriting hasn’t changed since the two were children. She was always envious of his perfect loops and dips with a pen. Her handwriting while legible was not anything rivaling calligraphy. Minerva signs and hands the quill to the unfamiliar man. 

Rose tries to place his face while not trying to make the man uncomfortable by staring. 

“Rosemund Potter, it’s an honor to meet you.” The man says. 

“Oh, I’m not anyone special, my bro..” Rose trails off. 

Albus puts a hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine.” Rose shrugs off Albus’s hand.” What happens next?” 

“I think congratulations are in order, on the marriage and new job offer.” Albus smiles

“What job offer?” Rose looks confused at the old man. 

“We- I was hoping you’d accept a teaching position for Magical Theory and Practice” Albus explains. 

“Oh, that’s quite an assignment, but yes I’ll accept.” Rose thinks back to when she took that class, it was a subject she found exciting.

The hows, and why a spell worked and didn’t work. The Laws that bind magic to the world, even the history of spellcrafting was included in higher years of the subject. 

“Do I have lodgings?” Rose asks, ready to finally get a good night sleep. In the morning she would throw herself into work and create lesson plans.

In less than a week, students would be back at Hogwarts and a few children would be experiencing Hogwarts for the first time, including Harry, her nephew. 

Rose wonders how Harry is feeling right now. Is he worried about classes? Is he worried about the other kids staring at his scar? She would like nothing more in the world than to scoop Harry up into her arms and hug him. Her heart aches for the boy she’s only seen in a photograph. 

“You’ll be moving into Severus’s quarters.” Albus explains. 

“Is that necessary?” Severus asks, he hadn’t been told about that requirement. 

“Quite.” Albus answers. “I assure you.” 

Severus nods and turns towards Rose. 

She stiffens being pulled out of her previous thoughts about Harry. 

“Follow me.” He grunts. 

Rose rolls her eyes at his gruffness but picks up her trunk and follows him to the familiar hallways, down multiple sets of stairs. 

The air begins to chill as they get closer to the dungeons. It has been a long time since Rose left the Slytherin dormitories. Some of her happiest memories happened in the dormitories. She beat Lucius at wizard’s chess in Narcissa’s room. The four of them, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, and Rose often snuck into each other’s rooms when needing a break from studying. No knocking, just throwing open the door, and laying on the bed. He wasn’t very happy after being beaten in six moves by a fifth year. Narcissa used to give the two girls “forced” makeovers whenever she felt like. 

A portrait of Salazar Slytherin sitting dignified in a throne with a jade cushion flushed against the back. 

“The password is Lionfish.” Severus says lowly to gain entrance to his quarter’s and for Rose’s benefit. 

The door opens and the two walk in. Rose looks around. The fireplace sits well stoked and bristling with bright blue flames. An older looking armchair sits by the fire with a well loved blanket draped across it. She peeks around a door to a connected room.There is a large table with papers spilling off the top. Beside the table, a large shelf bolted to the wall holds crystal vials, with shimmer liquids inside. Perhaps he made those as examples for his students, or they were just from his personal stash.

Severus walks off further into the chambers giving Rose a moment to look around more. The connected room must be an office. She walks past the office and into the large bedroom. Another fireplace is well lit and crackling, this time the flames are purple. A small porthole shows what lies under the Black Lake.A few merpeople swim about enjoying their time without student’s gawking at them and tapping the glass. Rose remembers trying to stay awake long enough to watch the merpeople come out from their hiding spots from the Slytherin Common room. 

A large bed lies in the center of the room. A black silver duvet with a vine motif sits on it.   
Are she and Severus expected to share the bed? Of course the bed was large enough that six or more well acquaintances could enjoy it if they were fond of each other. The door opens from the connected bathroom and Severus walks out, wet from the shower. Wearing grey long pants and wringing his hair with a towel. 

“I take it you’ve been snooping.” Severus combs through with his fingers. 

“I’m not snooping, just familiarizing myself.” Rose looks around the room, trying not to stare at the rather large burn scars scattered across Severus’s torso and arms. 

“Right, stay out of my way, and we will get along fine.” He throws on a while long night shirt. 

Rose just now realized that perhaps Severus normally doesn’t wear tops to bed. 

“I wouldn’t dream of getting in your way,dear husband.” Rose spat.


	2. The Honeymoon

Rosemund sits on the bed and goes through her trunk. She can feel Severus’s eyes watching her. This would be something new and oddly familiar simultaneously. Many professors put them into groups for class projects in their upper years, especially Slughorn. He used to say they complimented each other’s strengths well. While Rosemund had the magical aptitude and theory, Severus had the observation and organization skills. 

“If there is something you want to say then just say it Severus.” Rose says. 

“You should put your things in the wardrobe.” Severus duplicates his single wardrobe into another one. 

“Very chivalrous, but how do I know it”s not a dirty trick.”” Rose finds the floral pajama set and walks to the large bathroom. 

“You assume I’d hide your clothes like a mischievous child.”Severus pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. 

“You hid my potion’s project from sixth year.” 

The bathroom door opens and Rose emerges out of it wearing a rose accented light purple shirt and shorts set with a small ribbon detailing on the sleeves and collar. 

Severus rolls his eyes and lays on his side. Rose climbs into the bed and faces Severus looking at him expectantly. 

“What?” He huffs. 

“I’m only in this marriage for Harry. I intend on adopting him.” Rose admits hesitantly. 

“Albus wouldn’t let you.” Severus sighs, he didn’t want this conversation. Practically speaking he didn’t want any conversation. 

”It’s a good thing it’s not his decision.” Rose retorts. 

“You think you could raise him. Do you have any other lodgings?” Severus asks a little curious into how much thought she had put into this plan. 

“No,” Rose sighs,” Do you?” 

” Yes.“ Severus adds. “ Do you know anything about children?

” Do you?” Rose scoffs. 

“You are impossible to reason with.” Severus turns away from her.” Just like your brother.” 

“Careful, Severus.” Rose warns through gritted teeth. 

Rose turns away from Severus and stares at the window. It would take a lot more than picturesque portholes to make her enjoy her rushed marriage to Severus. What would she tell Remus? Should she even tell Remus? Would he understand? 

Rose took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts deep down. Right now all she needs is a good night of sleep. In the morning, she would worry about Remus and more. Lesson plans needed to be made for the whole year, for seven different difficulty lessons. She’s never taught anyone how to do anything and now she is tasked with the responsibility of teaching students the practical and theory behind magic. One of the most important skills in a young witches’ or wizards’ arsenal. 

She lets her mind wander as she slowly descends into soundless sleep. Her thoughts go immediately to Harry and wondering what he’s doing right now. He’s probably sleeping in a warm comfy bed, or maybe he’s too excited to come to Hogwarts to sleep. Maybe his aunt makes waffles on Sundays. Mother used to make special breakfasts for her and James on Sundays. If not, Rose will make him waffles, with extra syrup and berries from a little garden on her small plot of land in the back of the house, she hopes to buy. Harry’s little friends can also come over during the summer months. Perhaps she’ll even get a fire pit and have a little terrace roof so Harry and friends can hang out on the roof during warm nights. 

Rosemund wakes up to a cold bed. Severus must have decided to have an early start to his morning. She yawns and transfigures her clothing to a casual, silver button down and dark dress pants. Rose rounds the corner to the living room and sees Severus at the table with several papers around him. 

“Good morning.” Rose sits in the armchair by the fireplace.

Severus gives a nod of acknowledgement but doesn’t look up from his paper. He lazily sweeps his wand over in her direction, a stack of books fly quickly towards her landing on her lap.

“Gifts from Albus. You’ll need them to teach. If you haven’t forgotten about that portion of the agreement.” 

“I intend on being the best professor that Hogwarts ever has.” Rose boasts and opens the first book of the stack. 

“When do you intend on adopting Harry?” Severus folds the paper and puts it down on the desk. 

” As soon as possible.” Rose answers not looking up from her book. 

“And if the ministry rejects this.” Severus counters turning towards her. 

“ It is a civil matter, nothing to inform the ministry about.” Rose replies cooly. 

” You want the chosen one but don’t want to inform the ministry about the boy.” Severus raises an eyebrow. 

“I am entitled to my nephew. Harry needs some sort of guardian, who understands these things.” Rose adjusts her glasses. 

“You realize I have to tell Albus about your plan.” Severus stands. 

You don’t have to, unless you want to torment me.” Rose closes her book. 

” And you think this isn’t torment for me.” Severus gestures towards his ring. 

“ I’m not that repulsive, I thought you’d like having a pretty girl in bed with you.” Rose slyly responds. 

” Pretty bothersome.” Severus retorts. 

“ If you tell him then I will make this marriage, your own personal hell.” Rose crosses her arms standing. 

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” Severus says slowly pausing in between every word.

“ Oh. Yes. I. Do. Dare.” Rose mocks him. 

“Idiot.” Severus walks out of the door to his quarters. 

“Prat.” Rose yells at his retreating figure. 

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and calm down. Lesson plans are important right now. She’ll talk to Albus later. Starting with first years she creates a comprehensive lecture and discussion based lesson plan and the introduction of the Fundamental Magical Laws. The second and third years get more demonstrations due to those spells and theories being more complex. Fourth and fifth years have whole Fundamental Laws of Magic lecture months, where they break down all the Laws, Hypotheses, Theories, and Magical practitioners important to the advancement of Magical Thought and Pedagogy.To advance to her NEWT level classes a student must receive an O on their OWLs. 

Rose puts down her quil and cracks her knuckles. Standing up she decides to take a look at the classroom she would be inhabiting for however long it takes to guarantee her safety. Taking her small canvas bag she packs up her books and lecture notes to take to her classroom. The note inside one of the books told her the room number 67 was her’s to use on the fourth floor. 

Rose leaves the quarters and begins walking through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. She looks around at the familiar paintings and ghosts flying above. She drops her head slightly as she passes a sobbing and rattling Bloody Baron. She’d have to speak with him later about his wailing schedule to see that it doesn’t disturb her students, perhaps she’d send him to the Potions classroom if there was a conflict of interest. 

She sees the classroom door is slightly open. Rose pulls out her wand and opens the door fully. Albus is standing behind the front desk waiting for her. 

“Oh Albus! You startled me.” Rose puts away her wand. 

”That was not my intention. Rosemund, may we speak privately.” Albus begins briefly. 

” Yes, is there something wrong.” Rose asks, dropping her bag on a nearby desk. 

” How is marriage treating you.” Albus smiles. 

” Well, thank you for asking. Something tells me you didn’t come to my classroom to ask about my domestic endeavors.” Rose leans against the desk eyeing Albus curiously. 

” I did not. I spoke to Severus earlier this afternoon.” Albus admits. 

“Oh, and did he have something to say about me?” Rose smiles then adds,” Husbands can be so silly.”

” He did. He said that you intend on adopting Harry.” Albus inquires. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want Harry. He’s my nephew.” Rose begins unpacking her bag.

“ You understand how dangerous that is for him.” Albus questions.

” I’ve hidden myself for years.” Rose looks up from her books. 

” Do you have any lodging besides Hogwarts?” Albus asks. 

” Actually yes. Severus does, and since we are married. It also belongs to me.” Rose answers pushing up her glasses. 

”I see.”Albus adds,” Does Severus know that you wish to take Harry home on holidays.” 

“He doesn’t, but you know the old saying.” Rose laughs. 

“Which is?” 

“Happy wife, happy life.” Rose smiles. 

“Oh I don’t think Severus knows that one.” 

“He can learn.” Rose replies cooly.

“ I can’t allow you to adopt Harry.” Albus says gravely. 

“And why not?” Rose asks. 

“ It is too dangerous.” 

“It doesn’t matter what happens to me.” Rose answers, her smile dropping to a thin line.

” Your sacrifice is honorable, but I still can not allow this to happen.”


End file.
